Miyo Moshigo
Miyo Moshigo was an opponent of the Black Panther and despite being black happily aided the racist South African regime for profit, this made him a particularly immoral mercenary and earned him much hatred from the poorer citizens that he had betrayed. History Under unknown circumstances Miyo Moshigo came to work for Anton Pretorius as a mercenary for a good amount of money. Moshigo was watching Slade's store from a roof on the other side of the street and saw the Black Panther running to the backdoor. He informed Elmer Gore over walky-talky about it and was told that Gore would take over his team. Miyo was seen by Zanti on the roof. Miyo went down from the roof to go home and Zanti followed him. Miyo was attacked by the Comrades in his house. Miyo was handcuffed with barbed wire and brought to the outside where a gasoline filled tire was thrown over his head. They wanted to set him on fire for collaborating with the government. Miyo told them that that they were wrong. He mocked them in a very rude way which didn't do him any good. Black Panther stopped them and freed Miyo from the barbed wire and the gasoline filled tire. Moshigo then tried to get even with his attackers and told them how he despised them for their meaningless and ignorant reasons as he did everything for a great reward. He tried to attack Nkosi, but Black Panther knocked him to the ground and told him to leave and save his life. Moshigo was then kicked into the face by Nkosi. Miyo stood up again and tackled Nkosi to the ground. Moshigo was just standing up again when Zanti Chikane fell on him from a tree. Moshigo was able to flee from the Comrades and Zanti couldn't stop him. Miyo was on his way to the place where Gore and his men were stationed to have protection. Miyo was waiting with Gore and the other mercenaries on the roof of Slade's store while Panther and Slade were talking with each other. Miyo followed Gore into the store. He searched for Black Panther and Slade when they tried to hide behind the artifacts. He got distracted when Zanti entered the store and Black Panther attacked him. Miyo shot, but his bullets only hit the ceiling. Black Panther was knocking Miyo out with some hard punches. He managed to get out of the store while Doeke Riebeeck and Eugene Van der Merwe were arguing with each other. Miyo was sitting on a tree and guarding the area around Pretorius' estate. He missed a shot at the Black Panther, who kicked his machine gun out of his hands. Miyo tackled Black Panther off of the tree to impale him on the spikes on the wall, but the Panther made a mid-air reversal and Miyo hit the wall and the spikes first. Miyo died immediately. Category:Military Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Black Panther Villains Category:Mercenaries